Top 10 Games of E3 2011
These are PBG's top 10 games that he is looking forward to from E3 2011. Synopsis PBG has been busy, so this video has come out a little bit late. 10. Mario Party 9. PBG has a soft spot for Mario Party. At least the first 3. The trailer for Mario Party 9 got PBG excited because it looks pretty good. He thinks he sounds a little crazy for being optimistic for Mario Party. 9. Tomb Raider. PBG didn't really like the Tomb Raider series because he didn't like Lara Croft. She is sexy, but PBG doesn't think she is a believable character. He never liked Duke Nukem either for the same reason. He uses an old joke from Top 10 Annoying Things in Video Games. From the demo, she seems a lot more believable and vulnerable. She also groans a lot. 8. Mass Effect 3. PBG is excited to play this. Not much of the game has been revealed. If a game is epic enough and you can't think of anything else to put into it, just add an energy sword. 7. Animal Crossing. PBG likes Animal Crossing. He spent more time in Animal Crossing than he would like to admit, and he feels that the franchise feels best on handhelds. And in this one, players will be able to go swimming! 6. Uncharted 3. Being able to swim is apparently a big deal. Uncharted 2 is one of the best games on the PS3, so PBG is excited about this game. Also, spiders are cool. 5. Luigi's Mansion 2. Luigi's Mansion on GameCube wasn't received well by critics, but had a good following, and PBG was a part of that following. It isn't a traditional Mario game, and Luigi is awesome. 4. Mario Kart 7. This is serious. PBG forgot to write a script for this part of the video. The gliding and underwater parts seem alright - apparently water is a theme for E3 this year. 3. Dark Souls. PBG enjoyed Demon Souls, and he is excited for Dark Souls. This game is going to be really hard. PBG is looking forward to the epic boss fights. The game tells players to prepare to die! 2. Elder Scrolls Skyrim. This is one of the games that PBG played the most. Skyrim will trump both Marrowind and Oblivion by a long shot. The gameplay and music seems awesome. 1. Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. PBG got a lot of flack for not including Skyward Sword in last year's video, but of course he was excited for it! He shows a lot of footage from his old Zelda videos. He didn't show it last year because it wasn't going to come out then, and there were technical problems in the demonstration. Some people are worrying about the motion controls in this game, and PBG is just worried about how stupid he would look playing it. PBG announces that he will be making a Zelda Month series when around the time Skyward Sword is released. One will be a Skyward Sword video. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos